


Public Indecency Doesn't Count If It's On A Roof

by bioticboogies



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Never written smut before, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, i mean they are technically in public i just dont rly mention that fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticboogies/pseuds/bioticboogies
Summary: Sidestep blows Herald on a roof because what else is he gonna do? Not blow Herald?





	Public Indecency Doesn't Count If It's On A Roof

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw, never even touched a dick in my life that wasn't my own so. no proof reading, we die like men with bad grammar and missing words

Training with Herald has been very… enlightening. He’s the worst at keeping his crush to himself. And maybe Flynn has been teasing him more than necessary with lingering touches that slide just a little too low and maybe he shouldn’t press up against his back and lean in as close as he does to speak.

But Flynn has to admit he enjoys the way he reacts. No ones ever been so reactive to him before.

Flynn’s learned to read his mood and his expressions. Learned the little differences in each of his smiles. The little curl at the edge of his lips when he first sees him, the way his teeth sink into his plush lip when he concentrates. The little ‘o’ he makes when Flynn is above him. The way he lights up when he beats Flynn. He’s so expressive, almost carefree in the way he lets his emotions play on his face.

It’s more than a little distracting.

The way Herald tenses against him isn’t surprising, Flynn knows the kiss was out of the left field. He runs his hands over the bunching muscles and tries not to smile as Herald melts under Flynn’s touch and gasps into the kiss. It’s just a light press of the lips but apparently it’s more than enough to get him going.

He presses his mouth more firmly against him and drags him closer by the hips. The move earning him a small gasp and Herald’s fingers digging into his back. He can feel the confusion in his mind but it’s quickly drowned out by a sharp spike of lust as Flynn licks into his mouth.

Pulling away, a hand against Herald’s shoulder to stop him following, he watches his eyes flutter open. He’s flushed down to his collar. Flynn wants to see where that flush leads. Wants to hear the noises he’ll make under see him. What he’ll look like when he takes him in hand.

There’s a feeling coming from Herald in waves. Lust and something else, something Flynn doesn’t want to identify. Before he can speak, Flynn palms him through his sweats.

Hands on training indeed.

He kisses his way up Herald’s neck, occasionally stopping to suck little red marks, tracing the outline of his growing erection. Herald’s is already a mess, his breathing deep and erratic as he tremblings under Flynn’s touch. Letting out a loud gasp as Flynn slips his hand into his sweatpants and wraps his fingers around his cock.

He keeps his grip light, pumping slowly and pausing to rub his thumb over the tip. Herald makes a noise in the back on his throat. Something between a whine and gasp. Flynn’s own member(?) twitches in response.

He’s got Herald presses up against a wall, still ghosting his fingers over the velvet skin and hiding a smile against his shoulder as Herald(no Daniel, Danny even) tries to keep his hips from thrusting desperately into his fist. Flynn wants to, he needs to. He sinks to his knees.

“Flynn,” Daniel gasp. His hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Want pours off him, a desperate need. Flynn wants to give it to him, wants to give him everything.

He’s teased him enough he thinks as he leans forward to replace his hands with his mouth. Daniel moans. Hips jumping under his hands. The hand gripping his hair in a vice tells him it’s too rough too soon after gentle teasing and he lets up on the suction. Bobbing his head slowly and flicking his tongue. He pauses at the tip, swirling his tongue and sucking gentling.

The hand in his hair is petting now, fingers flexing each time Flynn goes down. Daniel is making little noises above him. He’s hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head faster now. He hasn’t done this in a long time but Daniel doesn’t seem to have any complaints. Might just be because Flynn is his ‘hero’ but who cares. It’s doing really nice things to his ego.

He wraps his fingers around the base of Daniel’s cock and guides him further into his mouth. Sinking down until he bumps against the back of Flynn’s throat. He holds him there. Gag reflex whining in protest, his jaw is already sore but he’s going to see this through.

Daniel is suspiciously quiet and Flynn chances a glance up. His face is scrunched, almost ugly, but still beautiful in his ecstasy. Need shoots through Flynn and he moans around Daniel.

He sucks hard, hands sliding around Daniel’s hips to grab his ass, urging him to fuck into his mouth. It’s hard to breath, his body trying to tell him he’s choking, and he guesses he is but his bodies defenses can fuck off. Daniel starts to talk, words hoarse and desperate.

“Oh, god, Flynn, like that, yes,” he babbles, hands twisted in the fabric of his collar as his hips roll forward in small, frantic moments.

He knows he’s close. Can feel it at the back of his mind, can hear chant of ‘yes, yes, so close’ both from his lips and his thoughts. He rubs his tongue against the base of Daniel’s cock as much as he can and holds himself up as much as he can so his other hand can stroke and fondle his sack.

There’s spit dribbling down his chin and his jaw aches but he needs this, he needs it. Needs the fingers twisted up in his hair, needs the way Daniel’s cock slides down his throat enough for him to choke. He can’t help it, he reaches out from his mind and into Daniel’s. Going cross eyed at the pleasure lighting up his brain.

He can barely feel his own body now. Just barely registers the sharp breath Daniel sucks in, his abs constricting, pulsing hot and heavy on his tongue.

Flynn pulls back with a gasp, spitting and sputtering. A thin line of spit and.. other things connects him to Daniel. He wipes his chin and looks up just as Daniel whispers, “Whoa.”

He’s slumped against the wall, pants around his ankles, disheveled with eyes half lidded.

“Really?” voice rough and surprised. Daniel might need to raise his standards. But he just smiles at him. Soft and lopsided. It does something to his heart that he’d really rather ignore.

“Really,” Daniel says, sinking down next to Flynn. Hands warm on his cheeks and lips warm against his own. He kisses him so softly. So full of… nope, not touching that. Flynn knows he looks a mess right now, knows his mouth can’t taste good. Daniel kisses him and licks into his mouth anyway.

Pulls away from him with a lingering kiss. Gives him a coy look and reaches for the waist of his pants. “No.” Flynn grabs his hands. “I don’t need, I mean I already, um.”

It takes Daniel a moment to get it. The surprised look in his face is more endearing than it has a right to be. But Flynn prefers it to the smug look he takes on. “You’re amazing,” he whispers against his mouth.

Flynn doesn’t know about that but he’s not going to argue it. Not right now at least. Maybe next time.

 

(The next evening Herald chokes on a sip of water. Ears burning as a video clip of the words “Herald, I want to suck ur dick” written large and in fire is played over the news. Retribution stands near the message and flips off the camera before they disappear)


End file.
